Always Daddy's Girl
by Shiloh Levi
Summary: One shot set after Endless Waltz, The Pilots have been forced underground and one little girl strives to find the man who promised he would protect her. My charrie centered, Warning death of character....


-1**I'm BACK! And this time with a totally new series fanfic. It GW this time and I thank you for your patience, most likely this is a one shot and that's only because my muse disappears.. However it may turn into more…. Who knows. Well on to the fic and I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR THE BOYS BUT ALEXIS AND THE CHILDREN ARE MINE!!**

**Flashback**

"Mommy, why are those men carrying guns?" a little girl no more than five asked quietly The year was after colony 208, years of peace had reigned and the pilots all had lives and some even had family's. The problem was people still saw the pilots as threats and demanded that the preventers do something about it.

ESUN finally acted much to the dismay of family and friends of the pilots.

The Boys had been forced underground with the exception of Pilot Zero Four, Quatre Winner elected to stay behind with his wife and only child.

"Alexis go downstairs to the hanger and wait for me, your father will meet us in a couple days." the grey eyed woman said and watched carefully as the little girl scampered to do as her mother had asked. A door opened ahead of her and the little girl dove into the closet staying silent and waiting for the person to find her. With a jerk the door opened and the little girl was enveloped in a pair of familiar arms.

"I Told You to go to the hangar, now GO!!!!" the woman ordered and Alexis ran into the study and slammed the door shut just as a shot rang out from outside in the hall. She hid under the desk triggering the hidden door and sliding into the darkness. She came into the hangar just in time to hide behind a piece of machinery as the room suddenly turned into world war nine, men with guns were everywhere. Aqua eyes gazed at the scene, there stood her mother in a corner, her back ramrod straight, the prideful look placed firmly on her features.

"Dorothy Catalonia-Winner you are hereby under arrest for aiding and abetting a wanted and known terrorist, You can walk away from this by simply revealing the whereabouts of your husband." one of the men said levelling his gun at her and watching carefully.

She grinned and threw back her head and laughed.

"You honestly belive I would let you plunge this world into war once more. You want them dead when they have saved your damn hides countless times. I refuse, and you will never succeed." SHe finished and withdrew her weapn firing and killing as many as she could. She felt the bullets start to riddel her frame and knew Alexis was watching, As she fell she smiled.

"Find the Clown, Find him and you will find what you seek, I Love You" It was in that moment that the world was changed and Alexis Noelle Winner no longer saw the world as innocent, This was the night her mother died and her father abandoned her. Something he had promised he never would do. Tears fell silently down the little girls face as she replayed her mother's words in her mind ver and over again.

**/flashback**

10 Years Later

Aqua eyes gazed skyward as a girl with startling silver hair walked along the border. She had been on L4 for nearly a week and although she appeared calm, she was on guard, searching for the one piece of the puzzle that would solve her mystery. A pair of faded black jeans adorned her bottom while a red shirt with the words SANDROCK IS MY DRUG, was plastered on the front. Her feet were covered in a pair of scuffed runners.

It had been ten long years since her mothers death, ten long and exhausting years. The 'boys' had come out of hiding long enough to prove to the world the were still alive and kicking. They had all but disappeared again when the hunt resumed..

Rashid had helped Alexis bury Dorothy and had disappeared as soon as Alexis took up the search for her father. Alexis Noelle Winner-Joy or Elle Joy as she was known as had traveled everywhere n earth and in the colonies in search of a clown. Rashid had let her know a little more about the clown she was looking for in order to help her out. After all clown's were everywhere and could be anyone.

She had heard the circus was here on L4 and she was determined to find the clown her mother spoke of, With that thought the silver haired girl started out in search of the man who had left her behind s long ago.

"Find the Clown, Find him and you will find what you seek" she mumbled and continued walking, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed the signs of another human being nearby. She glanced up sharply and her breath caught as she gazed into the most gorgeous emerald eyes she had ever seen. She quickly and quietly murmured an apology hoping her wouldn't be mad with her because she was s absentminded.

"It's alright" the yung man said awkwardly and stepped back, he was shaken t the core by the depth and pain he saw in those aqua eyes. He shook his head and gave a soft smile as she blushed in return.

"I'm so sorry, you haven't by chance seen a clown with a half mask around have you?" she asked hopefully and it was his turn to frown as he assessed the girl carefully.

"Who wants to know?" he queried back and waited his breath hitching as she stepped forward.

"Alexis Winner" she said and stepped back from him, normally she wouldn't even give that much information but her gut was telling her that he was safe.

"Did you just say Win…" "Yes now keep it down." she hissed as people came with in earshot.

"Thomas, who are you speaking with, your father needs help with supplies." a redhead said simply and gazed curiously at the silver haired child.

"My brother won't wait all day you know" the other woman said and glanced over at the girl a moment, before doing a double take.

"Dottie?" she gasped and paled, 'impossible she died ten years ago' she thought and looked at the girl again, taken back by the posture the girl took as her eyes snapped open.

"Wrong one, not her" Alexis snapped her eyes betraying the hurt and anger she felt in that moment. Even after ten years it still hurt.

"Alexis?" the girl questioned and waited.

"Yes" the younger girl admitted carefully and squeaked as she was attacked by a huge hug and pulled towards another area in the circus.

"I bet your looking for Trowa" The woman said as she dragged Alexis along.

They came to a hlding area that was enclosed and full of many animals. There were two men standing in the center, one with brown hair that covered one of his emerald eyes and another with violet eyes and a long chestnut braid. Both turned as the group entered the enclosure.

"Thomas go grab the boxes and start loading them quickly," The redhead ordered and the boy wandered off not daring to disobey orders.

"Hey what's going on here Kat?" the violet eyed man asked as he took a closer look at the now free young woman.

"What the Hell?" Alexis murmured and studied her surroundings carefully noting all exits and how many people were in here.

"Well she came looking for someone. I want to help her find him, Trowa, she was looking for a clown with a half mask." Katherine finished and smiled as the man with one eye visible stepped forward. He stopped and narrowed his eye looking past them into the entry. Alexis turned around and gulped momentarily as everyone gawked a bit.

"um, sorry we got lost, hw do we get to the exit" a man asked and stopped frowning a moment.

"Elle, what are you doing here, I thought you were…well never mind" he finished and all eyes fell on the aqua eyed teen.

"oh you know traveling and learning" she answered and shut her eyes so he couldn't catch her in a lie. Although she could not for the life of her suppress the smirk that had formed.

"She looks like Dorothy, but that's impossible, I mean we would know already." someone whispered and Alexis stood taller throwing her chin up and mimicking her mother perfectly. It was the same look that was used the day her mother died.

"Oh well see you around then, thanks for the directions" he said and turned leaving the area. The other's merely looked at her curiously.

"What? You honestly expect me to use my real name." she said and snorted with laughter.

"Well, I wouldn't laugh, your name is nothing t be ashamed of." A young black haired Asian man said as he entered the room with a brown haired man and someone who was hidden under a ball cap and sunglasses.

"I never said I was ashamed, I was merely being careful, people die for having my name." she returned and glared at him gauging how dangerous he could be.

"I thank you very much for your time , but I have someone to find, of all the clues she gave me she had to tell me to find that damn clown." she said and muttered as she began t walk away.

"If you will wait a moment Ms. Winner, I could possibly help you." Trowa said and nodded to the others, while grabbing her elbow and escorting her to a cottage that was hidden within the circus grounds.

"Why were you looking for me?" the man enquired and sat across from her,

"Well when mom died she told me to find the clown he wuld lead me to what I seek, I want t find my dad and ask him why he broke his promise and why he abandoned me and mom." She said simply and looked around noticing the men had followed them in here.

"But your father didn't abandon you, he was underground injured." the violet eyed man said and shrugged as a death glare was thrown his way, really he was used too them but the way she looked at him his blood ran cold and he feared for his life in that moment.

"So you all know my father then?" she asked and glared at each of them in turn, she recognized them from the recent photographs and had to suppress a grin as she looked at the hidden member of the team.

"So which of you is going to give me his location so I can tear him a new one." she growled in frustration and her gaze came back to rest on Trowa.

"Not so fast, Who are you? How old are you? What's your mother's maiden name? How many siblings do you have? What was the name of your fathers gundam?" He asked and leaned back in his chair.

Alexis laughed and took a deep breath.

"My name is Alexis Noelle Winner, I am 15, my mother's maiden name is Catalonia, I am an only child, Dads gundam was Sandrock and before you ask anything more, I am a female, have always been a female, I have 28 annoying aunts, I despise the color pink and this is ridiculous I want my daddy-by" she finished and looked about ready to cry, she was so close and yet they were not helping her one bit.

"I can't believe you still use that nickname, Lexis" one of the guys said and she turned quick enough to be fully embraced by one of the guys.

"Can't breath" she managed to squeak as she was released and got a good look at the man wh had hugged her. He was just as she remembered, aqua eyes and blond hair, the glasses and ball cap long gone. She looked at him and was about to say something when another voice interrupted.

"Miss Alexis, I have already lectured him enough, do not do it."

"Rashid, but you knew all along then" she growled and looked at him, the big man was cowering slightly but still smiled easy.

"Yes but you needed to grow and learn yourself." he said and smiled as she relaxed tears of joy racing down her cheeks. She may have been fifteen but at this moment she was content and she was once again Daddy's girl.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me, Lexis I tried to find you but the other's were stubborn and refused to help. Remember you will always be daddy's girl" Quatre said and smiled as Alexis hugged him tight once more, knowing without a doubt that she was and always would by daddy's girl.

**the end, its 0ver, and my o button doesn't work right sorry for any spelling mistakes. What did ya think? Flame me, critisize me, Review I really don't mind at all. Much love and now I am off to celebrate my twentieth birthday. TA TA**


End file.
